Happy Birthday Toby
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spencer Hastings never had a problem giving her boyfriend Toby what ever he wanted, until one request unnerves her to her core. She loves and trusts Toby and her best Aria, but how far should she take those feelings. Spoby smut. Sparia smut. Smutty smutt, smutt, smutt. Rated M for Mature. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's heart was racing as she sat in the chair at the motel. She couldn't believe she had agreed to do this. She was shaking, was it too late to back out? Just then a light knock on the door jolted her. Toby opened the door.

"Hi, Aria" he said sheepishly.

"Hi, Toby" she said seductively "Happy Birthday" she said kissing him on the lips.

As soon as Aria stepped into the motel room Toby closed the door behind her and locked it.

There was no backing out now. She gulped. Her heart was still racing. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Toby asked Spencer apprehensively.

"Yes" she said adamantly. It was true she did want to do this but she was really nervous.

About a month ago Spencer and Toby had been having a discussion about sexual fantasies, when he brought up that he had always wanted a threesome. When Spencer jokingly asked who their third would be she couldn't believe when Toby said. "I've always found Aria attractive" he admitted.

"Aria? Aria?!" Spencer cried "you want to fuck my best friend right in front of me!"

"No!" Toby cried "I want to have mind blowing sex with you"

"Why does my best friend have to be in the room for that?!" She screamed.

"Let's just drop it, you do it for me just fine" he had sighed.

A couple days later Spencer just couldn't get what Toby had asked for out of her mind. She invited Aria over and when Aria asked her what was bothering her she blurted out. "Will you have sex with me?!"

Aria had wide eyes "you want to run that by me again?" She asked bewildered.

"Toby and i talked about sex fantasies a few days ago and he wants a threesome...with you"

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman" Aria admitted with a shrug.

"What?!" Spencer couldn't believe two of the people she loved more than life both wanted to fuck her together.

"Spencer" Aria said "if you're going to do something like this you have to trust both of the people you're doing it with. I trust you and Toby, and I know you trust Toby...do you trust ME with your body?"

Spencer began to tremble. Aria reached for her skirt.

"No, not yet." She told Aria "without Toby it's dishonest."

"Just tell me when and where" Aria said reassuringly.

"So Toby's birthday?" Spencer asked "it's a month away"

"Toby's birthday" Aria agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own pretty little liars. Please review or send suggestions! Rated M for Mature for obvious reasons._**

Now here they were and Spencer couldn't believe it.

"We don't have to spence" Aria said comfortingly.

"I want to" she insisted "I just need to warm up"

Toby stripped down to his boxers, Aria stripped down to her bra and panties, they both climbed onto the bed. Spencer stripped down to her bra and panties but didn't join them on the bed.

They started kissing as Aria reached into Toby's boxers stroking his long hard dick. Toby slipped his hand in Aria's panties. They both moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed and pleasured each other.

"Stop it!" Spencer cried feeling hot tears of jealousy. "He's mine"

Toby whispered something in Arias ear and then she whispered something in his. Aria got of the bed and shed her bra before walking to Spencer. Aria kissed Spencer. Her lips were softer, more sensual than Toby's. She inhaled sharply as Aria took off her bra. Aria kissed Spencer between her breasts. Then she sucked on each nipple. Toby laid on the bed stroking his huge erection. Aria slipped her hand inside Spencer's panties and began fingering her.

"She's really wet for us Toby" Spencer moaned. "Look what this is doing to Toby" Aria said hotly "look how turned on he is"

Aria pushed Spencer down onto the chair putting her breasts in her face. Spencer took a nipple in her mouth and picked Aria up and put her on the bed. She started fingering her hard and Aria knew she was going to come.

"Oh yeah, oh yeeeeaaaaah" Aria moaned under her fingers.

"Make her cum, Spencer" Toby said still stroking himself "make her cum all over your hand" Spencer shoved her fingers in harder, curling them to hit her G-spot. Aria shook and moaned uncontrollably. Spencer could feel Arias walls close around her fingers, feeling her own pussy throb.

"Oh Spencer yes!" She said coming underneath her. Spencer pulled her fingers out of Aria, and got off the bed. She just fucked her best friend and she liked it.

Toby got up out of bed and walked over to Spencer. She felt guilty for what she'd just done.

"How are you feeling Aria?" Toby asked pulling a shaken Spencer into his arms.

"I'm in heaven and ready to reciprocate" she said dreamily.

Toby kissed Spencer "you're such a naughty girl" he said grabbing her ass "thank you for doing this for me"

Spencer wrapped her hand around his bulging cock "are we gonna fuck now!" She asked

"No, not yet don't get ahead of yourself" he said kissing her and holding her to his chest.

"Aria, I think it's time to bring out your bag of tricks" he called to her. Aria set a big bag onto the bed pulling something out.

"I know what you want" Aria said seductively handing him something. Toby dangled it in front of Spencer so she could see. It was a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

"What are you going to do with those?" She asked nervously.

"Aria and I want to handcuff you to the bed, get on the bed Spencer"

Spencer backed away "no, no, why, no, I don't want to"

"Spencer relax, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, but" Aria said in a calming voice "it's going to be all about pleasure...your pleasure"

They way Aria spoke and the big bag put Spencer off.

"You planned this? You fucking planned this!? Are you two fucking?!"

"Calm down" Toby pleaded "we aren't fucking, you were reluctant to discuss the threesome, so we planned out a couple ideas"

"Remember what I said about trusting us?" Aria asked looking hurt

"Doesn't sex with me always feel good?" Toby asked like he was unsure of the answer "don't I make you feel good"

Spencer bit her lip as she climbed onto the bed and raised her arms above her head. Toby fastened the handcuffs quickly. Toby kissed Spencer. "I'm right here and she's gonna make you feel so good" Toby said as Aria climbed on top of Spencer. She kissed her softly and groped her breasts. Aria grabbed her ass humping her. Spencer's mouth fell open from the arousal.

"Uh" she moaned, she looked at Toby to give her reassurance.

"I love you so much for doing this, does it feel good?" He asked her.

"Yes!" She moaned loudly. Aria smiled at what she was doing to Spencer.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good baby" Aria said sliding down her body, "I'm gonna have you coming all over this bed." She let her hair tickle her breasts leaning down and sucking both of them. Aria stuck two fingers inside Spencer.

"You're so wet! Did my wet pussy make you horny?" She asked as she circled the two fingers inside Spencer.

"Yes, so horny." Spencer said digging her heels into the mattress.

"Hmm, my wet pussy made your pussy wet" Aria said giggling she pushed her fingers in and out of Spencer. Spencer moaned loudly. "Aria!" She moaned "faster!"

She was panting.

"Toby, Spencer's being awfully loud" Aria chastised.

"I'll take care of it" Toby crawled over and kissed her. "She just needs something in her mouth" he straddled her as Aria fingered her away. He put his dick in her waiting mouth. Spencer relaxed, giving Toby a blowjob she could do. She knew she was good at that.

"Your boyfriends dick is making you wetter. " Aria said teasingly "I have to taste you the way you're tasting him"

She concentrated on Toby's pleasure as she felt Aria pull her legs apart. Toby came as she circled his tip. Although he kept his penis inside her mouth she had nothing to distract her self as Aria leaned down and put a delicate kiss on her. She slipped her tongue inside. She heard Spencer whimper in pleasure. She pulled against the cuffs as Aria licked her clit teasingly. Aria had no intentions of making her come this way. Not yet. She and Toby had fibbed about "coming up with a couple ideas" they had the whole afternoon planned out. Spencer wasn't going to be happy with what Toby wanted to do as a grand finale. Aria had an idea of what would get her to agree. Spencer freaked as she felt something being pushed inside her she whimpered, wriggled, and pulled at the cuffs.

"It's a dildo, baby, relax" Toby said caressing her cheek.

"Aria is going to make your tight little pussy explode" he added feeling turned on. "Take your dick out of her mouth baby, we're both going to want to hear this" Aria said as she pumped the dildo into her. Toby got off of Spencer who was already in a fit of moans.

"Aria, oh, Aria...Aria..." Spencer moaned pulling at the cuffs. Toby couldn't stand to be left out this time. He sucked on one nipple and squeezed the other. Aria slowed to tease her.

"Oh Toby, oh Aria, I am such a slut right now. I'm enjoying what you're doing so much" Spencer moaned. Toby gave Aria a look and she speeded up the dildo.

"Oh Aria, yes, I'm right there, oh so close" she panted "please!"

Toby gave her the go ahead and Aria pressed the button on the side, it was already at the full speed setting.

"Ahhhh!" Spencer screamed as the dildo vibrated inside her. "Fuck. Fuck Me! Oh yeah..,..oh yeah...,,OH YES!" Spencer screamed coming all over the bed as Aria had predicted. Spencer moaned contentedly. Aria felt nervousness in her belly, knowing what was next.

"You ready, Aria?" Toby asked pulling her off the bed.

"No!" Aria said out of nowhere. "You have to tell her, what you plan on doing to her, to me, to us."

"Toby?" Spencer asked looking betrayed...he could already tears forming in her eyes.

 **Ok guys please review! What do you think naughty, naughty Toby's going to do to two of our favorite Rosewood liars.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Please keep reviewing, I love to hear your thoughts!**

"Baby..." Toby started reasoning with her.

"Don't 'baby' me" she screamed.

"Listen please" Toby begged.

"Let me go!" She said through gritted teeth pulling on the cuffs "I have a feeling I'm gonna want to bitch slap you when I hear this"

"We talked about this Spencer and I really want to try..." Toby pleaded touching her bare stomach.

"Try what!" She said practically spitting at him.

"Anal" he whispered looking away.

"Well, you got me chained up why not just flip me over and shove it up there" she spat angrily. He **pulled** his hands from her stomach, turning away from her.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have even asked...,you've been so good to me." He pouted going into the bathroom.

"If you don't want anal, he can just do anal to me" Aria said.

"What do you mean" Spencer asked **perplexed.**

"Toby wanted to use the dildo on my ass to show you how it would be, that it wouldn't be as horrible as you thought." Aria admitted. Spencer bit her lip.

"He wanted me to eat you out while he fucked your ass so you would be relaxed."

"Have you ever done anal" Spencer asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah, I love anal, Ezra and I have done it a couple times, it can be pretty satisfying when it's done right"

Spencer thought about this.

"Toby!" She called to him "come out here my kinky boy." Toby emerged from the bathroom looking like he'd been crying.

"Come here" she said. Toby walked over climbing onto the bed he put his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back "how are you liking your birthday present so far?" She asked as he kissed her neck. "I haven't had enough of you" he said as he went to sucking her breasts. Spencer whimpered and moaned. Toby's mouth traveled down her stomach to in between her legs. She pulled at the cuffs

"Oh" she moaned "faster"

Toby stopped licking her and got on top of her again. He wrapped her legs around him and pushed into her. He slid into her easily.

"Oh baby!" He moaned.

"Uh, YES!" Spencer screamed out.

"Don't stop, it feels so good"

Toby could feel, he was close. He knew Spencer was too.

"Come for me baby, come all over me" he said straining as he pumped into her.

"Yes, Toby, Oh Yes!" Spencer said as she came. Toby grunted out an "i love you" as he came and collapsed.

"I love you too" Spencer said "show me". Toby slowly looked up at her perplexed.

"Fuck Aria's ass with that dildo" Spencer said.

"Oh you two just realized I'm still here" Aria said jokingly, she walked over to the bed laying down on the bed on her stomach. She reached behind her and smacked her own ass.

"Give it to me Toby" she said shaking her ass in the air. Toby walked over to the bed with the lube and the dildo. Toby rubbed her asshole with lube. Then he slowly pushed the dildo in her ass. She nodded when her body adjusted to the foreign object and Toby began pumping the dildo. "Oh" Aria moaned in a low voice " Toby yes!"

"You're enjoying this Aria?" Spencer asked flabbergasted.

Pretty soon Aria slumped on to the bed breathing hard.

"Toby, undo these cuffs, my hands are ready to have fun" Spencer complained. Toby unlocked the hand cuffs and Spencer pulled Aria into her lap fingering her in front of Toby.

"No touching" Spencer said to Toby as Aria began to moan "your dick is next"

Spencer delved her hands into arias wet pussy.

"Oh that feels so good" Aria said.

Spencer whispered something in her ear. Aria giggled "oh yeah, you should do that, I'd enjoy doing that" they kissed each other passionately.

Spencer upped the ante on Aria, shoving her fingers in harder and faster.

"Oh fuck me Spencer" Aria screamed.

"Say that again" Spencer teased.

"Fuck me Spencer Hastings, fuck me until I can't feel my legs"

When Aria grabbed the bed sheets Spencer smiled.

"You like when I touch your clit, don't you?" Spencer teased

"Yes" Aria whimpered. Spencer shoved one hand into Aria rhythmically.

"When I eat you out, I'm going to lick your clit over and over and over again"

She took two fingers and rubbed her clit, over and over.

Aria's back arched and she grabbed the bed sheets.

"Spen-CER!" Aria yelled coming all over Spencer's hands. Once again Aria was spent, spread out on the bed.

"Toby baby, if you really want anal, I'll do it on one condition." Spencer said sweetly.

"Anything" he said pleadingly "I'll do anything"

"You 69 me and Aria shoves a dildo up your ass" Spencer said matter of factly.

"What?!" Toby asked

"Well I just thought us 69ing each other would feel really good, but my one condition is that a dildo gets put up your ass"

Toby knew Spencer was challenging him but he was too horny to care. He put his dick in Spencer's mouth and climbed above her to reach her pleasure center.

"Do your worst Montgomery" he said as slipped his tongue inside Spencer. He was going to do to Spencer just what she wanted to do to Aria, lick her clit over and over and over again.

He and Spencer moaned into each other as they both ate each other out.

Toby could feel Aria rubbing lube on his ass. He could feel the head of the dildo at his ass.

"You ready?" Aria asked Toby. Toby gave Aria the thumbs up sign and Aria pushed the dildo into his ass.

Toby wanted to scream. This fucking hurt! He refused to back down tho and continued giving Spencer oral sex. He gave the go ahead to Aria thinking maybe moving the dildo would feel better. He'd been wrong. He dug his nails into Spencer's ass as he licked her center. He was going to fuck hell out of that ass.

As Toby got close Aria pulled the dildo out and Toby came gloriously in Spencer's mouth with intense pleasure. Maybe there was something to receiving anal. Spencer came shaking and shuddering 30 seconds later.

"Toby, can I please get a few minutes alone with Aria?" She pleaded.

Toby looked at her with a combination of confusion and concern. Then he pulled on pants and a t-shirt and went outside.

"It's gonna hurt Aria" she sobbed "he's going to fuck me in the ass and it's going to hurt!"

Aria rubbed her back, "it might not hurt." Aria suggested "I'll be licking your clit over and over and over again, you may not even feel Toby"

Toby came back into the room.

"Everything alright?" Toby asked apprehensively.

Both girls nodded.

"I want to give Spencer some solo oral, before the three of us connect" Aria said pushing Spencer back onto the bed.

Aria rubbed her soft lips against the outside of Spencer's pussy. She let her tongue slip inside Spencer. "Aria" she moaned quietly. She grabbed her hair and gave her a scalp massage. Aria began to tease her clit causing Spencer to wriggle and moan. "Aria!" She moaned "you wait till I get a hold of your clit naughty girl". Aria slowed down to an almost stop. Aria moved so she was on her back. "Come suck and lick my big swollen clit" Aria encouraged. Aria guided Spencer so they were in the 69 position. This gave Toby the access to Spencer's ass that he so desperately wanted.

"Toby?" Aria asked.

"Yeah" Toby asked

"Use lube, a lot of lube, lube up that big cock of yours" she said hotly.

"I will" he promised. Spencer and Aria dived into each other then. There were pleasure ridden moans coming from both of them. Toby lubed up Spencer's asshole, sticking a finger in. He also lubed up his dick. He pushed it in her. Aria felt Spencer's mouth clamp shut. Toby started pumping in and out of her. Spencer started licking her again but Aria could feel the tears on her face. This was hurting her. She needed Toby to cum and pull it out of her. Aria reached up and started rubbing his balls.

"Oh Spencer, Aria, you two are fucking goddesses, I love fucking you" Toby moaned. Toby continued carrying on.

"Oh Spencer, you're an angel from now on you get whatever you want"

Aria squeezed his balls rubbing them more.

"Aria, baby yes rub my balls" he moaned

"Oh god yes! OH YES!" He screamed exploding in Spencer's ass. He pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed. He was spent.

"Oh Aria, don't stop oh my clit, YES! Uhhhh! Don't. Stop. Im coming. Im gonna come all over your face!"

Toby watched as Spencer's face scrunched up as the orgasm hit her. She rolled off of Aria onto the bed as the waves of the orgasm hit her.

"You're not going to leave me with a throbbing wet pussy, are you?" Aria asked after Spencer's orgasm.

"Of course not baby come here" Spencer said.

Aria straddled Spencer and Spencer pulled her dripping wet pussy to her mouth. Spencer made Aria lose her mind.

"Uhh, spence! Don't stop. Oh yeah eat my pussy." Spencer decided it was time to go in for the kill. She swirled her tongue over her clit repeatedly.

"Ahhh, yes, uhhh, mouth-fuck me, yes, yes, here it comes!" Aria screamed as she came. Aria came crashing down onto the mattress.

"Is everyone satisfied?" Toby asked the girls. Spencer laid down on one side of Toby, and Aria laid in the other.

"You aren't the only one who made plans, Toby" Spencer said as she started jerking him off. Aria rubbed his balls.

"It's your birthday and you haven't cummed nearly enough."

They took turns licking his tip as Spencer pumped away on his dick, and Aria rubbed his balls. His head rolled back from pleasure and when he came both girls licked it off.

"Happy Birthday Toby!" Both girls said before they laid on his chest and all three fell asleep.

They were awakened hours later by the sound of arias phone

"I like to move it, move it

You like to move it, move it

We like to move it!"

"Shit that's Emily!" Aria said getting up.

"Hey Em" she said trying not to sound flustered.

"Where the hell are you!" Emily screamed with enough fluster for both of them.

"Em I..." Aria started before being cut off.

"Hanna won't stop sampling the appetizers, Caleb can't get the sound system to work and Ali is so paranoid her and Lorenzo are checking the birthday presents for A bombs"

"Em I..." Aria started again

"And I don't have enough streamers, can you bring me streamers?!"

"I'm on my way" Aria said who by now was already dressed.

"I'll see you guys later" she said dashing out the door leaving the couple to a few hours of privacy before Spencer was to deliver him to his surprise birthday party.

Sweet little Emily had decided to throw a surprise party for Toby a couple days after Spencer and Aria had made their plans for Toby's birthday. Spencer was to deliver him to the party at seven.

Everyone hoped it would go off with out a hitch after all...

THEY HADNT HEARD FROM "A" IN A MONTH.

 **Next Chapter Preview**

 **Ok so it's Toby's birthday and everyone in Rosewood wants to wish him a happy birthday. EVEN "A"**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer dashed out of the bathroom. She was digging through her purse.

"Spence?" Toby asked. She had tears streaming down her face,

"I have to call Aria." She said still digging.

"Why are you calling Aria?" He asked.

"Why do you have to call Aria?!" He demanded. She burst into tears.

"I'm..." she said as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm bleeding" she said hanging her head.

"What do you mea..." Then the realization hit him "baby I'm so sorry"

"Let me see" He pulled her to the bed taking the damp washcloth from her. He bent her over his knee as if he was going to spank her. He dabbed the washcloth on her opening. She winced at the contact. "I hate you" she sobbed "I hate you for this"

She heard him burst into tears in her panic she had forgotten it was his birthday.

"Toby, I didn't mean that" she pleaded.

"I don't know, sounded like you meant it" he said sadly.

Spencer stood up and straddled him.

"Let me show you how much I didn't mean it"

She sunk down on him savoring the feeling of him inside her at this new angle.

"Ah" she cried as she pushed off his shoulders moving up and down. Toby grabbed her hips so she couldn't bounce. He swirled her hips around him after a few swirls he would lift her so she fell back down on him.

"Oh" she started moaning "it's...never...felt...uggggghhh...like...this...before" she panted.

All of a sudden Toby laid back, making his dick slam into her gspot and she came instantly .

She lurched forward grabbing fistfuls of sheets.

"Yes! yes! yes! oh! yes!" she screamed coming down from her high "best sex ever!"

"Yeah it was good" Toby said panting

"Yeah it was good?" Spencer asked "oh you didn't...?"

"No not yet" he said smiling

Toby rolled them over so he was on top. He thrusted into her. He grabbed handfuls of her hair tugging slightly making her moan. He attacked her neck with kisses and bites as he continued thrusting quickly.

"Oh you're so tight!" He breathed into her ear.

"I'm not tight, you're just huge" she moaned.

"Oh god yes!" He strained "oh spence, I love you so much"

"I love you too" she panted.

She grabbed his head so she could look him in the eye.

"I'm gonna ..." Spencer moaned

"Me too..." He panted

They screamed as they came together. Toby rolled over so Spencer was on top.

"Ok, now you can say it" Toby said as he tried to catch his breath.

She moaned contentedly as she stretched out on top of him.

"Best sex ever!"

The two drifted off to sleep. Spencer's phone alarm woke her at 530.

"Baby, it's time to wake up" Spencer said.

"Mmmhh" he complained.

"Alright you asked for it" Spencer said deviously. She started stroking his dick as she leant down and sucked on his balls. When Toby tried to pull her back to bed she wiggled away from him.

"I need a shower, and you need a shower" she said "so hurry up and get out of bed, because I'm going to be soaking wet and soapy and if you don't come in soon enough I'm gonna have to touch myself" she said as she went back into the bathroom.

When Toby got into the shower Spencer was standing under the water he watched as it went down her breasts and in between her legs.

Before she knew what was happening Toby had attacked her breasts sucking them hungrily. Her pussy throbbed and he hadn't even touched her there yet. It was a different kind of throbbing than what Aria had done to her. This was primal and desperate.

"And now for the main course" he said smiling "bring that pussy over here" before she could respond he'd grabbed her by her thighs and swung one leg over his shoulder. Within minutes she was panting. They were miles outside of rosewood, no one they knew would find them here, which is they had picked it for their tryst. She decided to really let go and stroke his ego.

"Ahh" she screamed "yes...eat my pussy!"

"Oh, it feels so good!" She exclaimed.

"You're a sex god!" She panted

She started banging on the shower wall as he got her closer.

"Yes...harder...faster...don't stop...fuck me...FUCK ME!...FUUGGHHCK ME" she yelled as Toby's mouth pushed her over the edge. Her body collapsed and Toby picked her up reflexively.

"I'm not done with you yet, dirty girl" he said as he pushed into her. She clung to him as he pumped into her. Her muscles were screaming.

"I can't...I can't come...again" she panted tiredly.

"You can and you will" Toby said as he continued pumping into her furiously. She felt the building it was slow.

"Oh come on Spencer, give it up baby" Toby panted.

"Let go" he strained "let yourself cum"

"Come on baby, I'm ready to explode" he pumped into her trying to hold his boner. He was cumming he couldn't stop it, in a last ditch effort to get her off he burrowed his dick inside her.

"Oh...unnnnnggggghhhh" she cried cumming despite herself and he shot his load into her and moaned her name loudly.

Forty five minutes later they were ready to head to the party. Spencer cuddled up to Toby as they drove back to rosewood.

"It was a good idea...the threesome" she started

"It made us closer."

Toby thought he was going to meet their friends for a birthday dinner when they walked through the door the lights came on.

"Surprise!"

Toby looked around it seemed as if everyone he had ever met was at the party including his dad and Spencer's parents.

"Happy Birthday!" Emily yelled jumping into his arms.

Toby made the rounds talking to everyone. Then they served cake followed by opening presents

Emily had made him a picture frame that she had put a picture of her, him and Spencer at carnival in it. The three of them looked so happy. Caleb and Hanna got him $100 gift card for his favorite car parts store, Aria and Ezra had bought him stationary because it was no secret he wrote Spencer love notes and sent love letters when he was away along time.

Most everyone else brought money, or gift cards. Finally he came to an envelope it had been written out in purple glitter he recognized it

To: Toby

From: Ali

He looked at Ali who stood with her hands pressed together against her lips, he could tell she was really excited about this present and that made him uneasy.

He opened it, knowing what was in it. It was a letter Ali had written to him after the fight they had about his mother.

Hi Toby Woby,

I hate that we fought, you can't stay mad at me forever can you? I hope not. I can make it up to you. I'm gonna become Spencer's best friend (because I sooooo know you like her) and then I'm totally gonna hook you guys up and then you can take her to a Train concert :-) isn't it a perfect plan? I think so!

Love Ali,

Your second favorite rosewood girl

Toby had been so mad at Ali he'd gone to her house and thrown the letter at her and said that if Spencer wanted anything to do with Ali then he didn't want anything to do with her!

A week later Ali had befriended Spencer and convinced her that he was the worlds biggest freak. He had partly wondered if it had been some sick joke of Alison's that Spencer had shown up on his door step that day.

Why would Ali give this letter to him and dredge up a painful memory. He looked at the envelope. There was another paper folded up inside that said "to new beginnings" he unfolded it to find four tickets to a Train concert. When he picked them up, underneath them was written "better late than never"

"I don't want to be presumptuous but you should know, I like Train"

"I do too" Ali chirped.

"Thank you Ali" he said hugging her.

"Spence?" Hanna asked curiously "what did you get Toby?"

"Uh" Spencer started "I ordered him something online, it hasn't gotten here yet" there was no way in hell she'd say what she really gave him.

With all the presents opened people scattered again, some leaving.

"Em?" Sara asked "someone left this by the dj booth i didn't see who"

Emily looked at it it was a cd case with "for the birthday boy" written on it. She figured it was something Spencer had made. Toby had started to clean the kitchen as Aria and Spence wrapped up the left over food.

"How many times did you and Toby do it after I left" she teased Spencer blushed "three" she said shyly.

"Nice" Aria said sounding impressed "we should do that again...you know sometime...if you want"

"Yeah" Spencer agreed

Toby got a text

"Hope you enjoyed your kinky afternoon with the girls"

Love

-A

Unbeknownst to anyone Emily had started the disk Sara had found.

"I guess Spencer and Aria wanted to celebrate Toby's birthday early"

Gasps ranging from surprise to horror as pictures of the trios afternoon were plastered on the projection screen.

At the end it said

"Happy Birthday Toby"

Love

-A

As the screen went dark all eyes were on Toby Spencer and Aria. This wasn't going to end well.

Please review! I'm updating based on which ones get reviewed so if you're waiting for a new chapter, Review review review. Also feel free to send me ideas if there is something you want to read and I'll do my best to make it happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this took forever guys, and also sorry because its not that good. Please review!**

"Well this is awkward" Hanna said rolling her eyes.

Emily was looking at the floor.

A lot of people left in hushed whispers.

"I'm going to kill you" Mr. Hastings yelled as he grabbed Toby's collar.

Lorenzo came between them.

"Daddy please" Spencer cried.

"I can't believe you did this Spencer!" He yelled.

"I don't know why you're shocked she gets her kinky side from you" Veronica said.

"I didn't know that it was gonna be filmed and shown to everyone I know!" She whined.

Aria noticed Ezra storm off and she ran after him.

"Ezra wait!" She called

"Aria don't!" He sighed "I'm so disgusted I can't even look at you right now"

Aria pushed him against his car rubbing his crotch.

"I started by sucking Spencer's nipples, and then I put my fingers inside her pussy and she was dripping wet, and then she put her fingers inside my pussy, and...

Oh! Look at that thinking about a threesome makes you hard." Having made her point she turned back to the party.

"Well I think it's safe to say that the party is over" Lorenzo said.

"Yeah" Toby said "it definitely is"

His dad walked up to him.

"I don't know if I should yell at you or hug you" he said.

"We don't hug" Toby reminded him.

He nodded.

"I'm proud of you son" he said "I meant in general not because of..." He trailed off motioning to the black screen.

Spencer and Toby went back to the hotel room they'd been in earlier.

They cuddled up.

"You're not ashamed of me are you" Toby asked after awhile.

"Of course not" she assured him "I love you" she said kissing him.

Their kiss became hungrier.

Just then they heard a light knock on the door.

Spencer got up and went to the door.

It was Emily.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure" Spencer said climbing back into bed.

She came in and closed the door.

"This won't take long I...uhhhh...I was wondering" she said looking down.

"Why Aria?" She whispered

"What?" They said together.

"Why did you pick Aria? Did you think about picking me?" She asked

"We didn't think that you would be interested" Toby said

"What if I am..." she said pausing "interested?"

Spencer and Toby looked at each other.

"Lock the door" Spencer said with a wicked smile.

 **Ok guys so I'm taking another poll,**

 **Future threesomes**

 **Spencer Toby Emily**

 **Spencer Aria Ezra**

 **Spencer Toby Wren**

 **Spencer Toby Alison**

 **Spencer Wren Hanna**

 **Others**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry my updates have been taking so long! I really have been trying to update as much as possible. I hope you like it! Please review!**

 **The long awaited Spoby/Emily threesome!**

Emily locked the door and Spencer got off the bed. She walked over to Emily cupping her face, "if any of this makes you uncomfortable just let us know" she said as she kissed her lightly. She untied her orange halter and unhooked her bra. Spencer bent down sucking her breast. She switched quickly and Emily moaned. Emily unzipped Spencer's dress letting it fall before taking her bra off. She sucked on her breast returning Spencer's sweet favor.

"You two are making me so fucking horny" Toby moaned.

They climbed onto the bed and Spencer asked Emily "what now?"

"I think Toby wants to watch me tease you" she said as she pressed two fingers on her clit rubbing furiously.

"Oh Em, oh god Em make me cum!" She moaned.

"Do I make her cum Toby?" Emily inquired.

"No" Toby said wickedly.

"Toby?" Spencer whined.

"Where's your manners Spencer? Emily is our guest. She deserves to cum first." Toby said teasingly.

Spencer grabbed Emily and pulled her into her lap she rubbed her clit slowly, more teasingly.

"Spencer oh Spencer!" She said grabbing her hair. Spencer wrapped her legs around Emily's legs and pulled them far apart, her legs were pinned to the mattress.

"Come get her Toby" she said. Toby looked at these two girls he loved so much. He took a vibrator rubbing it against Emily's clit. She screamed out loud. Toby then leaned down licking her clit before delving deep into her. Spencer played with Emily's

nipples while Toby ate Emily out. Emily's ass and back were rubbing against Spencer's clit. Toby relished in the fact that he had both girls moaning. He shoved his tongue in and out of Emily's pussy.

"Unnnnhhhhh, unnnnnnhhhhhhh! Ahhhhh!" Spencer moaned orgasming as emily grinded her ass against her sex.

"Oh my god, oh, oh, unnnnnhhhhh, yes, yes, yes!" Emily screamed as she came a few seconds after Spencer.

Toby stood up dropping his pants.

"Which one of you is going to take care of this?" He said stroking his long rock hard cock.

Spencer crawled over to him, licking the head of his cock. He then trailed it out of her mouth, down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, until it reached her pussy. Toby grabbed her pulling her off the bed.

"Did I or did I not say Emily was to cum first?" He growled

"I...I...couldn't help it" she stammered

"I think you could have" he said darkly.

He put his foot up on the bed and grabbed Spencer by her hair wrapping it around his hand. He bent her over his knee.

"Tell Emily you're sorry" he said demandingly.

"Im sorry" Spencer said.

Emily was speechless as Toby relentlessly spanked Spencer.

"You're a naughty girl. You're a greedy little whore" he yelled spanking her harder.

He shoved her onto the bed on her stomach.

"You're lucky I need to fuck you right now" he said pushing his dick into her from behind.

"Ahhh" she yelled. He grunted as he pumped into her.

"Oh Spence! Oh you feel so good!" He moaned.

Spencer grabbed at the sheets with her mouth wide open as Toby pounded his dick into her. All of a sudden Spencer grabbed Emily pulling her underneath her. Spencer furiously rubbed Emily's clit and Emily quickly began to reciprocate as they kissed and nipped at each other's necks. She slipped two fingers inside Emily still rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Unnnnnggggghhhh!" Emily moaned.

"Please Emily, please, please!" Spencer begged. Emily knew Spencer was close and begging her to cum first. Emily let the pleasure wash over her, surrendering to her orgasm.

"Oh!" Spencer moaned.

Toby reached one arm around Spencer placing his fingers over Emily's. He wrapped his other arm around her roughly grabbing her breast and squeezing her nipple. Following Toby's example Emily gently caressed her other breast.

"Let's make her scream" Toby said as he started kissing her neck. Emily followed suit kissing the other side of her neck.

Toby pumped into her as him and Emily rubbed fast circles over her clit.

"Ahhhh" Spencer screamed "ahhhh, ahhhhh, unnnnngggh, unnnnnnnh, yes, yes, YES!" She moaned uncontrollably as she experienced a rolling orgasm.

"Don't stop, don't stop" she begged.

"Unnnnnnnhhhh, nnngggghhhh, mmmhh"

"Oh you naughty sluts" Toby screamed as he exploded inside Spencer.

Toby pulled out of her and she rolled off Emily trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, that felt so good, I've never cum like that before" Spencer panted.

"That was so hot!" Emily moaned "could you make me cum that hard?"

"Toby!" Emily panted as she rubbed her clit "put your dick in me"

"What?" Toby shrieked.

"Is it ok Spencer?" Emily asked innocently.

"Yes" she said still trying to recover from her orgasm.

Emily straddled Toby.

"I never thanked you for saving me from Ben raping me...well not the way you wanted me too, anyway"

Emily sunk down on Toby. He gasped at her wetness. Toby thought this had to be a dream. He reached out caressing her sides, her ass, her breasts. He sat up sucking on one of her breasts.

"Oh Toby!" She moaned grinding their crotches together.

"Fuck Emily!" Toby yelled. He was close to cumming.

"Unnnnnnggggghhh" she moaned as she came.

"Yes!" He yelled as he came. He rolled over onto Emily intent on round 2. He pressed his face into her breasts moaning. He sucked both nipples. He looked over to see Spencer was curled up facing away from them.

He stopped sucking on Emily.

"Umm, Em I think we're all fucked out for today" he said.

Emily looked over at Spencer.

"Ok" she said

She quickly got dressed and left. Toby went over to Spencer.

"Baby?" He said hesitantly.

Before he knew what was happening Spencer smacked him in the face. Hard. He tried to pull her into his arms but she resisted smacking him a couple times.

"I'm sorry, baby! What can I do to make this up to you? I'll do anything" He pleaded.

She pushed down on his shoulders until his face was eye level with her crotch.

"You're going to spend the rest of the night between my legs" she said.

"Gladly" he said pulling her legs apart.

 **Dont forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**How many stories can I update in one day? Challenge accepted. Please Review! I hope you like it.**

Ok so in this one there's no A, Spencer and Toby are together and everybody knows that but Spencer has admitted to Toby that she's bisexual and her best friend Alison is the one who's got her all hot and bothered.

"Toby Cavanaugh is such a creep!" Alison said as she whipped her hair back looking at herself in the mirror. "I can't believe you're dating him!" She said looking at Spencer through the mirror. Spencer glared back at her through the mirror surprised that it didn't melt under the force of her glare.

"We're in love, I wouldn't expect you to understand that, Alison" she said arching a brow.

Ali licked her lips slowly while maintaining eye contact with Spencer. She reached into her shirt pulling up her breasts.

"I don't know about love, but I do know about sex, so how is he? Oh wait I forgot you two are 'saving yourselves' " Alison teased. Spencer rolled her eyes rolling over onto her back and breaking the magical spell of Alison. Aria applied lipgloss and gave Spencer a knowing look. Aria was the only one of the girls that Spencer had told that she'd given it up to Toby weeks ago. But Toby knew an even darker secret. She quickly texted Toby.

"I need you. My place. Now." Spencer typed.

Spencer got up shoving her things in her bag.

"Where are you going?" Alison demanded.

"Toby got off of work early so he's taking me to dinner" Spencer said smiling innocently.

"Awwwwww" Emily, Hanna, and Aria said in unison.

Spencer left quickly. She stripped herself naked and when Toby walked in she started pulling his clothes off. When they were both naked she pushed him down on the bed and jumped up onto his dick.

"Oh Toby! Yes! Fuck, fuck me!" She moaned as she rode him. "Unnnnnnggggghhhh, unnnnnnhhhhh, unnnnnnnngggghhhh" she moaned loudly just then Alison walked through her bedroom door.

"Ooooo can I play?" she asked seductively. Before either could answer Alison straddled Toby's legs behind Spencer. "When you started spouting the 'were in love' crap I knew you two were screwing." She said rubbing her clit furiously.

"Unnnngggghhh, yes, yes unnnh, unnnnh, unnnhhh, unnnh, UNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Spencer moaned cumming.

"Was that earth-shattering or what?" Ali inquired. The two girls got off Toby and they started kissing. Spencer pulled off Ali's clothes and soon she was naked too. Spencer threw her down on the bed.

"Toby, hold her down" she demanded to which Toby grabbed her arms pinning them above her. Spencer angled her pussy and began rubbing their pussies together.

"Spence" Ali panted, as the rubbing became intense. Spencer gave Toby a look and he pulled her arms down. Spencer straddled her face.

"Make me cum, Ali" Spencer cried. Ali licked circles around her clit.

"Ali I need more" she whimpered. Toby released one of her hands and started fingering Ali, showing her what Spencer wanted. Ali slipped two fingers into her wet core. Both girls were moaning.

"Oh god Ali I'm so close, please, please!" Toby curled his fingers forward hitting Ali's gspot giving her an orgasm. She convulsed clenching her fingers inside Spencer.

"Ali! Yes! Oh god yes!" Spencer yelled cumming. Toby went back to his spot on the bed grabbing Ali's arms and pinning them to the bed. He and Spencer had had extensive conversations about her fantasies of Ali. He was perfectly happy just watching her go. Spencer latched her lips to Ali's neck. She trailed her lips down to her breasts. She kissed the spot between her breasts. She sucked her one nipple and gripped her other breast roughly.

"Come on Spencer stop teasing me" she pleaded. It felt good to make her beg. She trailed kisses down her stomach. She slipped her tongue inside her pussy rubbing her clit with her tongue. She ran her tongue back and forth over her clit.

"Spencer please!" She begged. Spencer got up, she hovered over Alison.

"You want it Ali?" She asked her voice husky.

"Say my name, i want to hear you beg. I want to hear you scream!" She got back down on her knees, and started licking her clit again.

"Spencer" she moaned "please! I want it so bad!"

"Louder Ali" Spencer said taking a break.

"Spencer! Please fuck me! FUCK ME!" Alison yelled "Please Spencer! Make me come! I'm so fucking horny, make me come!"

Spencer licked her hard.

"SPENCER!" She yelled coming.

Spencer stood up and she grabbed her arms from Toby.

"It's time you give Toby some pleasure." Spencer said.

Toby shoved his dick inside Ali's mouth. She licked his tip circling her tongue around his cock. When he got close he pulled his dick out of her mouth and pumped it cumming all over Ali's naked body.

After they had all relaxed Ali got herself dressed.

"That was fun" she said with a suggestive smile. "We should do that again soon"

She sauntered out the door as Toby and Spencer went back to fucking.

 **Please review and I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back by popular demand! I just want to say that for some reason this was a very hard chapter to write and I know it's all really ooc but I did my best and I hope you like it! Please Review!**

Spencer laid on the couch of Toby and Caleb's apartment. Caleb had a late mechanics class tonight so Spencer and Toby had a date night. Date night nowadays consisted of Toby ordering in and them fucking. Spencer was glad about this because she'd been reading Cosmo and there was a new position she wanted to try. Spencer felt herself get aroused, she wasn't horny yet. Spencer's idea of horny was someone need to fuck her, herself or someone else.

"Oh fuck it" Spencer said out loud, Toby would be home and ready to fuck soon she went into Toby's room and grabbed their favorite porno movie. She put it in the DVD player and dropped her panties as she laid on the couch. She started teasing herself. She had the sound off but the images really turned her on. She moaned as she pressed in deeper she couldn't wait for Toby she needed to come. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she masturbated. All of a sudden she heard the door closed.

"Oh baby come fuck me" she called to Toby not opening her eyes.

"Umm, Spence?" Toby said. She opened her eyes and gasped in horror as she saw Caleb had walked in on her as well. She quickly stopped what she was doing and sat up.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed" Spencer said covering her face.

"Don't even worry about it" he said licking his lips. He knew what he'd be jerking off to tonight. Toby noticed the bulge in Caleb's pants had gotten pretty big.

"You want to fuck my girlfriend?" Toby asked.

"After that? Oh yeah" Caleb said honesty.

"Let's take this dirty little slut into my room and make her scream" Toby said clearly turned on.

They went into Toby's room and got naked. Caleb laid down on the bed. Toby smacked Spencer's ass.

"Suck his cock slut" Toby demanded.

"You know what would really turn me on Tobes?" Spencer said looking at him innocently.

"You jerking him off" she said batting her eyelashes.

"No" Toby said shaking his head.

"I'm about to get a dick shoved repeatedly into multiple orifices the least you could do is make sure I'm good and wet"

Toby made a face like he was thinking it over.

"Ok" Spencer said clapping "neither one of you is touching me until one of you jerks off the other. And who ever does the jerking gets to fuck my pussy"

Toby leaned over Caleb and started pounding on his dick.

"Toby?" Spencer interrupted.

Toby looked up still pounding.

"Suck his tip when he cums" she said seductively.

"What?" Toby shrieked

"You get to fuck my pussy, and it'll make me so wet" she said fingering herself.

Toby leaned down. Think of Spencer's pussy he told himself, think of her hot wet pussy. Something happened as he sucked on Caleb. He liked it. His dick throbbed as Caleb moaned from his sucking and Spencer moaned from her fingering. After Toby sucked Caleb dry he grabbed Spencer and got her on the bed. He pushed into her from behind and Calebs very capable tongue found her clit and he licked her back and forth, side to side, and circles as Toby pounded into her until she was screaming.

"Oh god, don't stop I'm so close, fuck me, oh I'm such a whore and I don't care, fuck me harder I'm so horny. FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKK" she screamed finally coming. Caleb got out from underneath them. Spencer made a move to pull apart from Toby but he held her in place.

"Oh no princess, we're going again, I sucked a dick for this I'm going to swim in this fucking pussy all night" he yelled continuing his thrusts deep into her. Caleb angled himself so Spencer could start sucking on it.

"Oh you suck that dick my dirty little whore" he yelled. He pushed her head down forcing her to deep throat him. "Take it all you dirty little slut" he panted. Caleb exploded in her mouth and she swallowed it like a pro. Toby started playing with her clit knowing she was close.

"Oh yeah, uhhhhhhhh, harder, right there, oh yeah that's the spot! RIGHT!THERE! THATS! THE! SPOT!" She screamed as Toby grinded his dick into her pussy and his hand against her clit. Toby pulled out of her and rolled onto his back pulling Spencer on top of him. He began fucking her again.

"Caleb get the lube out of the nightstand and start fucking her in the ass" Toby said.

"What?" Spencer cried.

"He's gonna use lube, shhh shhh shhh" he cooed in her ear as she cried.

"Ahhhhh!" She yelled as Caleb pushed his massive dick into her tight asshole.

"Shhhhhh, I'm going to make you cum baby shhhhh" Toby said rubbing her back as he moved her hips around his dick.

"Focus on my dick" Toby said.

"Spencer, I'm sorry, I'm almost there" Caleb said.

Spencer winced in pain, it felt like her ass was being ripped apart.

"Hurry the fuck up" Toby yelled feeling Spencer's tears on his shoulder.

"Oh god yes!" Caleb yelled letting go into her ass. He pulled out of her and seconds later Toby and Spencer both came screaming.

They both panted as Spencer got off of Toby.

"I need a break" he told Spencer

"I can go again" said Caleb who was still hard.

Spencer led Caleb back into the living room.

"Sit" she said pushing him in a chair. She turned on "Hypnotize" by Notorious B.I.G. She started dancing to the music. She grinded down to the floor then back up. She got into his lap forcing a breast into his mouth as she rubbed her clit. She got back up and continued her sexy dance. She finally sat in his lap facing away from him sinking down on his huge cock. She used the sides of the chair to push off and back on him.

"My clit, oh please finger my clit" she begged. Caleb complied. Spencer shook in his lap as he pushed her over the edge.

"Oh fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Don't stop fucking me. CAAAAALLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEBBBB!" She came screaming. She got up from the chair and changed the song to "Pony" by Ginuwine. She continued her sexy dance.

"How are you still walking?" Caleb asked.

"I'm a very dirty horny girl" Spencer said as she got back in his lap facing him this time. She rode him hard bouncing up and down desperate for release.

"Oh yes" she said biting her lip "uhhh hhhuuuuuhhhhh uhhhhh yes" she moaned coming again.

"Come on Caleb, blow your load into me" Spencer moaned. Caleb was on the edge when Toby came out of nowhere and pulled Spencer off of him.

"What the hell man?" Caleb said clearly frustrated.

"Your dick has overstayed its welcome" Toby said angrily.

"Toby..." Spencer started.

"I'm already not happy with you spence if I were you I'd keep quiet and if you plan on sitting down in the near future I'd go get in that bed" he said angrily.

Spencer went into the bedroom as Toby instructed. He came in a few minutes later. He had the ruler in his hand.

"Your vocabulary for the rest of the night will be

Yes daddy

Harder

Faster

Don't stop

Right there

Make me cum" Toby said, one complaint and I'm gonna take that ruler and spank you hard with it. And then I'll fuck you in the ass with no lube.

 **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Soooo..." Spencer whispered as she sat down for coffee with Aria. "Toby said yes"

"To..." Aria trailed off making a triangle with her finger. Spencer nodded biting her lip.

"He's very open to me exploring my sexuality" she whispered "plus he'll give me a good stiff pounding afterwards" she said giggling.

"Let's go" Aria said.

They got to Ezra's apartment and Aria dragged Spencer to the bed.

"Ezra will be mad but we're starting without him" Aria said. "I've wanted you so bad since that time with you and Toby"

Aria ripped off Spencer's clothes and started licking and sucking on her clit.

"I've missed your clit" Aria said as she rubbed it and stuck two fingers.

"Believe me it's missed you" Spencer panted. She writhed on the bed.

"It feels so good" Spencer cried. Aria slipped a third finger into her.

"Now you're gonna get it" Aria said as she pounded into her.

"Oh, unnnnnnnhhhhh, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" She growled as her whole body shook.

Just then the door slammed shut and they looked over to see a very angry Ezra.

"You horny little girls" he yelled "you couldn't wait for me?"

They both looked at him apologetically. He took his clothes off and he grabbed Aria off the bed.

"Go get your toy!" He yelled. Aria came back with an egg shaped vibrator. Ezra put it inside Aria and then pushed her against the wall so she was facing it. He began spanking her. When her ass was a rosy pink he stopped.

"And you!" He said turning on Spencer "you need to learn to say no"

"Aria tie her up" Ezra demanded. Aria did as she was told.

"Spencer, Aria and I are going to try to give you an orgasm. You will say no to stop us before we do. If you don't tell us to stop and you orgasm, let's just say my dick will become very acquainted with your ass"

Ezra stuck two fingers into Spencer he thrust them into her. When Ezra speeded up she scrunched up her face

"No no no stop" she said. Ezra let her cool down a little before he got on his knees and started eating her out. Spencer whimpered. She lasted longer this time letting Ezra bring her closer until she said "stop"

Ezra ushered Aria over. She got down on her knees licking Spencer softly. Spencer whimpered pulling at her restraints.

"I don't want you to stop" she whimpered.

"Unnnnnnggggffffhhh stop stop"

Spencer relaxed as Aria stood up.

"That was a close one wasn't it Spencer" Ezra teased.

"Mmm" she whimpered.

"Have you learned your lesson on saying no even when you don't want to?" Ezra asked.

"Yes" Spencer insisted.

"Aria" Ezra motioned for Aria to take control.

Aria climbed onto the the bed. She straddled Spencer's face.

"Unnnnnnhhhhh" Aria whimpered as Spencer's tongue went into her.

"Oh! Don't stop, don't stop" she shrieked "unnnnhhhhh, ahhhhh, yes, YES!" She screamed as she came.

Aria got off of her and Ezra got on her. He pushed his dick into her mouth. She licked the tip slowly as Ezra groaned. Then Ezra pushed his dick into her mouth.

"Oh Spencer" Ezra panted. "Uhhhh, that feels so good, can I cum in your mouth?"

Spencer nodded.

"Oh yes! Spencer!" Ezra panted harshly as he pushed his dick to the back of her throat cumming.

Ezra pulled out of her mouth.

"Are you ready to cum Spencer!" Ezra teased.

"Yes" she moaned. Ezra hovered over her. He pushed into her. He pumped into steadily.

"Oh Ezra" Spencer panted.

"Call me Mr. Fitz" he demanded.

"Mr. Fitz, oh Mr. Fitz!" Spencer moaned.

"Harder, Faster, fuck me Mr. Fitz!" Spencer begged.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned letting out a high pitched squeak. "Pound my pussy, punish me Mr. Fitz"

Unnnnnnnnnggggggffffffhhh" she growled as she came. Ezra pulled out of Spencer. He brought his dick that was covered with Spencer's juices to Aria having her suck it.

"Do you like how she tastes?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded.

"Why not get it right from the source?" Ezra said pointing to Spencer's wide open legs. Aria got on top of her rubbing their breasts and clits together.

"Untie her Ezra" Aria ordered getting back to Spencer's dripping wet pussy. Ezra untied her. She teased her clit with her tongue. Then Aria sucked on her clit as she sunk two fingers into her pussy.

"Oh Aria don't stop! Unnnnhhhh don't stop! Yes yes I'm so close. Unnnnnnnhhhhh fuck I'm gonna cum! Make me cum Aria baby!" Spencer panted on the edge. "Uhhhhhh yeah!" She moaned as she came.

Aria then got on Ezra letting herself sink down. She reached for Spencer who straddled Ezra's face so that she was facing Aria. They took turns playing and sucking on each other's boobs while they ride Ezra's soon he had both the girls on the edge.

"Ezra!" Aria panted

"Mr. Fitz" Spencer panted.

"Ohhhhhhhh, unnnnnhhhhhh, yes yes, god yes. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

Ezra couldn't tell where the words had come from but he knew both girls had cum.

"Aria can you walk Spencer out?" Ezra asked as they cleaned up. He wanted alone time with his girl.

"That was amazing!" Spencer said as they got on the elevator.

"We should do it again sometime" Aria said "without the boys" she said a mischievous smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 10

WOW...I wonder why it's taken me so long to update?!

First of all EVERY CHAPTER of this fanfic has been a threesome, I don't know why this confuses you guys!

Second of all I'm sorry the chapter sucked.

Lastly, it's my fault for letting you guys talk me into writing a chapter I really wasn't feeling. The fic suffered because of it.

Needless to say I don't think I'll be updating for awhile!


	11. Chapter 11

**I know it's been awhile. I've been working on my other stories. I hope this is what you were looking for. Also I've created a one-shot compilation called "One and Done**

 **" you should check it out if you haven't yet and feel free to send requests. Please Review!**

 **WARNING: BDSM AND DDLG**

Spencer didn't understand it but she felt really guilty over having had a threesome with Aria and Ezra. Toby had said she could so she shouldn't feel guilty. She knocked on the door to Toby's loft.

"Hey, there's my little sugar plum" he said picking her up and carrying her into the apartment. He sat on the couch with her still in his arms.

"What do you want to do today precious?" Toby asked "Daddy's missed you"

Spencer burst into tears. Toby listened as she blurted out everything that had happened. She expected him to cuddle her and tell her she had nothing to be sorry for. When she looked at him his jaw was set. He was angry.

"Get off my lap!" He yelled.

"Toby please I'm so..." She pleaded.

"Get off my lap before I throw you on the floor!" Toby said through gritted teeth.

She obeyed.

"Please, I don't want threesomes anymore, I don't want any one but you anymore"

"You let him tie you up" Toby said "you submitted to him"

"Do you understand how big of a slap in the face that is to me?" Toby asked.

"No one else, ever again, just you" she promised.

"Ok, take your clothes of and get on your knees" he ordered. She complied.

"Hands behind your back" he ordered. She put them there and he restrained them. He fingered her a bit to see how wet she was he stood up and undid his pants. He smiled down on her. That was bad when Toby was in Dom mode. It meant he had an evil punishment for her. She opened her mouth for him and he grabbed her hair in a ponytail as he forced her to deep throat him.

"Today's a very special day sugar plum" he panted. "I have a present for you"

He pulled out of her finally after cumming down her throat.

"Daddy's been saving a special punishment for you for when you were very bad and submitting to another man is about the worst thing you could do."

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"It's horrible" he said "you're going to cry and beg daddy to stop for along time"

Toby brought her into his bedroom.

"I made you something" he said pulling a bench out of his closet. It had straps and hooks everywhere. She looked at him unsure what it was.

"It's your very own pleasure/punishment horse" Toby explained "and you're taking your first ride today"

Toby led her over unfastening her hands.

"Get on it" he insisted as she straddled the bench. He fastened her legs to the side and refastened her hands hooking then to the other side of the horse. She could only move a little bit. Then he wrapped what looked like a leather diaper around her hips. It wasn't until it was fastened that she realized there was something in it. He turned on the vibrator rubbing it against Spencer.

"Does that feel good baby" he teased

"Yes daddy" she whimpered.

Toby then tucked the vibrator so it was right on her. He turned the vibrator on full speed.

He watched her face as she bit her lip. She whimpered and moaned as she had her first orgasm.

"Just think" he said "I could leave you there all day"

"Please daddy" she panted "Don't leave me here"

"But sugarplum don't you like daddy's present?" He asked rubbing her ass.

"Yes, oh yes!" she yelled as she orgasmed again. He pressed her against the vibrator as she screamed through her teeth. Toby could see her muscles pulling against the restraints.

"What do you say?" He asked.

"Thank you daddy" she panted.

"I'm going to the store" he announced "have fun on the pleasure pony" he said kissing her.

"Daddy please!" She screamed as he left.

She was sobbing and gagging when he got back. He walked into the bedroom.

"Daddy!" She shrieked pulling at the restraints. Her body slumped against the bench as he turned off the vibrator. He rubbed her back.

"I hope you enjoyed that" he said. "Because now I'm going to punish you, I'll be right back"

He came back a few minutes later with a carved fig root in a water glass. He spread her butt cheeks and presses the fig into her ass. Then Toby took something out of the bench. He showed her the riding crop.

"I'm going to spank you with this" he said. He ran the crop down her back.

"Who's your daddy?" He asked spanking her right cheek with the crop.

"Ahh!" She screamed.

"Answer me!" He demanded swatting her left cheek. "Who's your daddy?!" He yelled hitting her sensitive center.

"You" she cried "it burns daddy, please take it out"

"Not until you've learned your lesson" he said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let Ezra tie me up" she sobbed "I won't ever submit to another man again."

"Ok" he said "I'll stop lecturing"

He whipped her hard with the crop, alternating between her cheeks and center. She screamed and cried. She screamed louder and longer than she ever had before. When he was tiring of spanking her she made a noise like squeak mixed with a a shriek. The poor thing had lost control of her bladder. He dropped the crop and went over to undo the restraints.

"I didn't mean to, please don't hit me" she cried. He took the fig out.

"No no baby your punishment is over" he said kissing her as he pulled her spent body off of the bench. He took her into the bathroom and drew a bath. They got in and he washed her body taking extra care for her punished areas.

"It hurts daddy" Spencer said "it burns real bad" she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing it.

"I know baby" Toby said in a comforting tone. He let her relax in the tub while he cleaned up the mess she'd made. When he came back for her she was asleep in the tub. He picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her body on top of his.

"I love that you're my daddy" she mumbled sleepily "thank you for being my daddy and punishing me"

 **Please Review!**


End file.
